Forever Home
by harrypotterlove18
Summary: Bella is caaught in a deadly postion, a vampire has decided to mate with her, and there seems like theres no way out. Even worse, the vampire is the one and only Draco Malfoy!


I walked around the table, trying to calm my nerves. I had to go tonight, but I found myself, really, really, not wanting to. I nervously bit my lip as harry came into view. "Bella, you don't have to go." He said in a sad voice. I rolled my eyes and continued to pace, he was such a lair, ever since Hermione had… well since she had passed; I had to do her potion mistress duties. I was third best out of the order, Severus being the firstly, Hermione second of course, and then me. Plain old Bella, sure my name means beautiful but I'm far from it. With my plain brown hair and too thin body, the only good thing about my looks was my eyes. They were a deep shade of violet with specks of blue and grey, beautiful and huge. I adore my eyes, but even they won't help me here. I have to go out into the pixie forest. Oh sure the name might sound like rainbow's and unicorns but really, it's one of the deadliest places in the whole wizarding world. It's the only known forest that grows Wolfsbane without the full moon. I would go all the time to collect Wolfsbane but there is a couple… problems.

The forest is crawling with vampires, werewolves, Acromantula's, really any deadly creature you can think of, it's there. And has the new "Potions mistress" I have to and go and collect the Wolfsbane. I looked at harry, "I have to go Harry, I'm the only one who knows where it is and has the abilities to go get the Wolfsbane, You know Hermione only let the potion's mistress see her notes, and that would now be me." I said in a bitter voice. Harry winced and wrapped his arms around me, and I used all my power to hold my tears in. I squirmed out of his arms and looked deep into his eyes, trying to reassure him that things would be fine. But even I had doubts, not many people have survived the pixie forest. I put on my cloak and set out. I passed Ron, who was having his third drink it looked like, and Remus who gave me a broken smile. I had to keep my tears in; I went to Ron and slowly took his drink away. He looked up at me and whispered "Why? I miss her so much. Why did she have to go?" and then he passed out. I levitated him to the nearest bed and continued to travel to the apparition site.

Once I got there, I took a deep breath and apperated. I staggered at the edge of the forest, and fell. I grumbled as I stood up and wiped myself off. I casted a spell on me that made me invisible, but it did not mask my scent. I looked around nervously and started into the forest. I traveled for an hour, without seeing much but a couple Acromantula's. Which actually almost gave me a heart attack but they could not see me and passed by. I continued on my way until I found a whole garden of Wolfsbane. I gasped silently, they were quite beautiful. I sadly conquered up a basket and some clippers. I clipped off the flowers slowly and carefully, I had to clip in the right place so the flowers would be sure to grow back. I looked at my watch and saw it was already midnight; I had to hurry before the vampires came out to hunt. I clipped the last of the flowers and examined my work. I felt satisfied and I was collecting my tools when I heard a "boo" in my ear.

I jumped back, knocking over my flowers, I noticed that my charm had been taken off, I was fully visible. I stared in horror at Draco Malfoy, who was pale and deadly beautiful before me, a vampire. "Why, hello Bella. What are you doing out here on a beautiful night like this?" I backed away and gulped, this was not good. "Malfoy, what… what are you doing here?" he shrugged and said "Well, it's great for hunting. Usually woman comes into the forest thinking it's a tourist spot and they become… a meal you could say." He smiled devilishly, showing his fangs. "But I've never had a woman as beautiful as you, Bella, walk into my domain. I actually thought you were smarter than that." I glared at him, "I needed to come, I needed Wolfsbane, as you can see, and I had no intentions of running into you!" I said, shuddering as he circled around me. "Now I'm sure you've had your fill for the night, I'm sure you can let me on my way" my voice shook.

He shook his head and tasked. "Now why would I do that Bella? I have been waiting for this, for what seems like forever." I shook, I didn't understand. "What are talking about?" he smiled his evil smile and leaned down to me, I backed away as much as I could without lying on the floor. "Did you know Bella, that Vampires have mates? Mates who they can live eternally with, and well Bella, you're my mate." I stared at him in horror. "I always had, had a bit of a crush on you that had only grew stronger over the years, but when I was turned, the first thing that came to my mind, was you. I knew then that I had to find you and claim you as mine, as my mate." I tried to get away, tears streaming down my face. I tried to run but he caught me quickly, "Let me go! I don't want to be your mate!" I screamed, clawing at him. He easily batted my hand away and dragged me back. "It does not matter that you do not want to be with me now, you will feel differently after you turn."

I shook my head, "I don't want to beat vampire, and I have to go back! People need this!" he looked at me curiously and then looked at my basket. Faster than I could blink he had the basket in his arms, the flowers all picked up, "Bella I can tell that your pathetic Order needs this Wolfsbane, and I can see how important it is to you." He pondered for a bit then smiled at me. "I will let you go," I sighed and relief. "But! But you must return, and willingly become my mate! I have no need for war since I am a vampire, so I could care less if your order wins, and to win, they might need this." I nodded clearly crying now. "Now my dearest, if you do not come back tomorrow night to this place, I will hunt you down, and not only will I drag you back here, I will kill all of the order, while you watch!" I gasped and looked into his deep grey eyes, knowing he was telling the truth. "Fine! I will… come back, I promise." He smiled and gave me the basket.

"Remember my little doe, I will be watching. Tell no one what has opened tonight or… well you can guess." And with that he disappeared into the night. I looked widely around and then ran, and then I ran faster than I ever had. I stopped when I finally got to the edge of the forest, I was so out of breath and I needed to collect my wits. I wiped my face and need a cleaning charm on my face and clothes. I conquered up a mirror and was relieved to find that the wind had dried my tears and my face looked normal, well… terrified but normal. I apperated back to the orders safe house and found it was past three. I walked in and found the house silent. I sighed in relief as I made my way up to the potion room, or really my room. I closed the door and turned around, only to shriek when I saw harry waiting. "Oh Harry, you scared me! " I said, trying my best to act normal. He smiled so wide and hugged me tight. "Oh Bella! Your alive, I thought, well, you were gone for so long!" I shushed him and went to the window, closing the blinds. "I'm fine Harry, but Aim going back tomorrow, you wouldn't believe all the other plants that I could use! I just have to go back!" he looked worried as he said "Bella, I know-nothing seemed to happen tonight, but well, is it safe to go again?"

I nodded and said "I know that if I go back, it will save the order. It will be fine; all I saw night were a couple of, Acromantula's. No vampires or anything else "he nodded and sighed; "I can't stop you but please be safe." I nodded and led him out the door. I shut the door collapsed on my bed. I started to sob quietly. I knew I would have to become a vampire, and be Malfoy's mate. Would I really want to once he turned me? I shuddered in horror at the thought, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I got out of bed and made my way over to Hermione's library. I quietly closed the door and marveled at how beautiful the library was. Hermione had spent 3 years perfecting this place. I quickly went over to the vampire part. I grabbed the biggest book that was there and went to the index; I looked up mates and turned to page 394.

**_'When a vampire has a strong connection to a human, it's most formally known as their mate. Most likely the vampire would have been madly in love with the human before turning. To claim a mate the vampire must do a ritual of three steps. They must bite their mate's neck 2. They must be intimate with their mate. 3. They must drain the blood out of their mate's body. Then not only will the human turn into a vampire but the human/vampire will be forever bonded and must serve the vampire. If the mate does not wish to be mated with the vampire, they will start to fall in love with the vampire after she/he is turned. They will want to forever please and serve their mate._**

I closed the book with a large snap and sobbed, not only did I have to have sex with Malfoy but afterwards he'll turn me and ill become a love sick vampire for him! I looked at my watch and saw it was 6:00am I put the book back and got up. I scurried downstairs and made Harry, Ron, and I breakfast. I set down Harry's next to his sleeping figure and then went and got Ron up. He had a nasty hangover and was crying still about Hermione. What would they do once I was gone? Who will take care of everyone? I finally got Ron to finish his breakfast before he passed out again.

I cried and cried for him, for his pain, for mine. I wiped my face and went to eat my own breakfast. Harry came down a while later, "how is he?" he asked. I knew he was talking about Ron. "How do you think? The love of his life was murdered just a month ago, how did you feel when you lost Ginny?" he cringed and I looked at him sadly. I collected everyone's breakfast dishes and I and Tonks set out on the dishes, while Molly dried. We were silent, there wasn't much to say. Then it hit me, an idea. Tonks was almost just as good as me with potions; she could help take care of everyone. Once the dishes were done we served lunch then did the dishes while the rest of them formed plans. We sat down and listened but it was just the same old stuff for a couple hours. I excused myself and Tonks and then I pulled her into Hermione's library and cast a silence on the room.

"Tonks, I need something from you. It's huger than anything have ever asked anyone." I said with tears in my eyes. "A vampire has decided to mate with me and I have to go he'll kill everyone! I need to go and I need someone to take care of Harry and Ron and everyone else, and brew potions and… and..." I started to cry again as Tonks brought me into a crushing hug. "I will, I promise." I hugged her back. "You can't tell anyone Tonks. Harry knows I'm going back to pixie forest but he has no idea I won't come back, and you can't tell him no matter what!" She nodded and said "Of course!" She hugged me and whispered comforting words to me for a while before I pulled out of her embrace and found it was already seven. "I have to go, I must go. Oh Tonks please tell everyone I loved them! And that I'm so, so, so sorry!" she nodded and I grabbed my cloak. I wiped my face quick and stepped out of the room, I grabbed my basket (For show) and kissed harry on the cheek. "Goodbye Harry." I said as I stepped out the door, and before he could say anything I apperated.

I didn't really have all the courage in the world, I was not a Gryffindor but a Ravenclaw, and right now I felt more like a Hufflepuff. I gulped as I walked into the forest. I knew Draco was watching me so there was no reason to put on any charms. I walked and walked until I found the spot that I had been yesterday. I collapsed into the grass, fear clouding my brain. I jumped as Infelt a hand on my back. The hand flipped me over and I was faced with Draco. "Isère you made the right choice Bella." I nodded, and took a deep breath "I came back and I'm going to willingly… mate with you." He nodded, "I see you have done that, but… well Bella you broke one of my rules."

I gaped at him and remembered Tonks. "What... What do you mean?" he grabbed me and pulled me into him. I saw the anger in his eyes and I flinched. "You told my cousin, Tonks what happened." I shook my head and said "I didn't tell her who and I only told her that I had to mate with a vampire and would not return. I needed to make sure someone would be the new potions mistress and take care of Harry, Ron, and everyone else." He growled and said "Don't say those buffoons names in front of me, you belong to me. And for my cousin, well I guess no real harms been done but you also told scar face that you were coming back to the forest tonight, she'll know that you 'died' in the forest. Does he know of this spot?" I shook my head and said "No, only the potion mistress knows this spot. Hermione wrote it down first and placed a charm that only she her and the new potions mistress could see this place." He smiled evilly at me and said "Oh, what happened to Weasels mudblood?" I shuddered, "She died, and we set her on a secret mission and well she was found dead by Remus."

He grinned and said "Good, one less of those filthy creatures to deal with. If I find one, I usually just kill them; mudblood blood is much less potent then wizard or even muggle blood." I shuddered and glared at him. He caressed my cheek, "I finally have you all to myself. No scar head or weasel to ruin anything!" I nodded and tried to keep my tears in. As I opened my eyes Draco winked at me then captured my lips. Even though I didn't want to, I melted into his kiss. It was better than anything I had ever experienced and it felt red hot, like burning but in a super good way bit my lip, sucking in a bit of blood and I opened my mouth. Our tongues battled for a bit before he started kissing my neck. My brain was fuzzy and clouded and I barely noticed when he bit his fangs into me. Well I think you know what happens next. We had sex, and let me tell you, it was probably one of the greatest things, ever.

I almost forgot that this was Draco Malfoy we were talking about, but my hate and fear was slipping away into oblivion. All I felt was warm and happy. We lied next to each other, completely naked but somehow I wasn't self-conscious at all. I snuggled into him as he whispered. "Bella I have to finish this, I have to make you a vampire." I nodded dreamily and kissed him. He kissed me back then pulled away. He bit me and my neck and started sucking, I screamed out, as the first couple seconds were painful but then award bliss spread over me. I hummed my favorite song as I felt the life drain out of me. Then it all went black. I groaned as I sat up and looked around. I was in a bed. Was that all a dream? Am I actually not a vampire? I thought of Draco and this feeling started to whelm up, it was a warm fuzzy feelings, and it was definitely not hate. I suddenly craved his attention. I got out of this bed, which I could see was not my own. I walked down the hallways and found myself in a huge living room. Draco was sitting on the couch reading the paper.

He looked up as he saw me approach. "Good morning Love. I see everything went smoothly. "I went over to him and he opened his arms, I snuggled into him and then looked outside. "Wait, Draco it's nighttime." He nodded and smiled at me. "Then why'd you say good morning?" I asked. "Well, with vampires day is night and night is day. So we sleep during the day and come out at night. Surly you remember that. I nodded and shrugged "Sorry! My brains a bit fuzzy. And I'm terribly hungry…or thirsty I guess." I made a face at the thought of drinking real blood. He got up and stretched, "I just woke up a couple minutes ago, it's already midnight, we should start hunting." I nodded and we headed out the door. "Show do you keep from people seeing this huge house while there in the forest?" I asked. "Easy, I just cast wards do only people I want to see it can see it." I looked at him in surprise. "We still have our powers?" he nodded and said "That's the one thing wizards don't know, we do our powers without wand now, it's all nonverbal for us, so really we have different powers now but we can still do charms and spells sometimes I just choose not to. "Oh." I said as we ran through the night. We stopped at a clearing and found a man and woman dancing.

"Are they wizards?" I whispered. He sniffed then nodded. Luckily it was no one I knew, so when Draco sprang and attacked the male, I decide to attack the woman. I found I had extra strength now and I Easley tackled her to the ground. She screamed and one punch to the throat and she shout up. I drank her blood thirstily and soon she was drained. I wasn't very hungry and I could tell neither was Draco. He came over to me and kissed me hard, licking my lips. I giggled as he pulled back and shrugged, "you had blood on your lips. I licked his chin and winked, "You too." He hugged me and I pulled out, "Race ya!" he laughed as we ran and ran, I was laughing but he stopped. I stopped as well and looked at him. He was looking murderous. "What is it?" I asked. "I smell scar face and that weasel. I froze, I had almost forgotten about them.

"Draco, Draco you promised please let's just go!" he shook me off him and said "Tonks is here to; she broke your promise and brought them here!" I glared at the ground, I had trusted Tonks! She should have been smart enough not to do this. "What do we do?" I asked. He looked at me and said "Only one thing to do." My eyes filled with tears and I nodded, I couldn't contain Draco and our mating wouldn't let me stop him, hell I didn't even want to stop him. "Wait, will this make you happy?" I asked, I needed to know the answer, it was the only way I could let him murder my friends. H nodded and I let him go. I followed him and found him and Ron, Harry, and Tonks.

Harry looked at me and stared in horror "Bella!" Draco growled at him and said "Don't talk to her!" Harry shrunk back. I made my way to Draco and glared at Tonks "I thought, I thought you said you would keep them safe! This isn't safe Nymphadora!" I screamed at her. She flinched and I lunged. I grabbed her neck and broke it with one snap. I stared in shock, at what I had just done and I saw harry and eon already dead, and rained on the floor. Draco came to me and nuzzled me, "Do you want her?" I shook my head and whispered "Um, I'm full. You go on and take her… please" he nodded and went over to her body. He turned my head away from them as he drained her of her blood. When he was done he came back over to me. "That was pretty awesome baby. I guess this mean Voldemort will win."

I nodded but found myself no longer caring. I shrugged and smiled pulling him towards our home. "Come on, I think the beds calling our name!" he wiggled his eyebrows and picked me up, running me to our house, and my forever home.


End file.
